HAPPINESS
by Morena L
Summary: Jika memang kita tidak bisa bersatu, maka berjanjilah kau harus bahagia bersamanya/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


HAPPINESS

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR

.

.

.

_Jika memang kita tidak bisa bersatu, maka berjanjilah kau harus bahagia bersamanya. _

.

.

.

"Kakashi-_san, _mau berapa hari di Sapporo?" tanya Karin pada pria berambut perak yang sedang mengancingi satu persatu kemeja biru muda yang dikenakannya.

"Hanya tiga hari," jawab pria yang bernama Kakashi itu.

Karin tidak bertanya lagi, dengan tenang ia memasukan pakaian dan barang-barang lain ke dalam koper hitam yang ia letakan di atas tempat tidur. Wanita muda itu bersenandung kecil sambil melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Karin, bisa bantu aku?"

"Ada apa Kakashi-_san_?" setelah memastikan semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan Kakashi sudah lengkap, ia bergegas menghampiri lelakinya itu. Karin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kakashi memegang dasinya dengan wajah kikuk. Pria ini memang tidak pernah bisa memasang dasi dengan benar.

"Sini kupasangkan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Karena tubuhnya cukup jangkung, maka Kakashi sedikit menunduk saat wanita muda beriris merah itu memasangkan dasi pada kerah bajunya. Lumayan juga memiliki seseorang yang bisa memasangkannya dasi dengan rapih setiap hari.

"Selesai. Ah, aku memang jenius!" seru Karin sambil memasang wajah angkuh.

"Hanya begini saja jangan sombong," timpal Kakashi sambil menyentil dahi Karin. Wanita dengan rambut merah sebahu itu mendelik kesal karenanya, apalagi Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa niatnya itu.

"Ingat Kakashi-_san_, jangan tergoda dengan mahasiswi muda. Kau memiliki tunangan paling cantik di dunia yang akan kau nikahi."

"Hn."

"Oh, haruskah aku memasang tulisan 'Profesor Hatake sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajang' di pundakmu agar kau tidak dilirik para wanita genit?" ucap Karin dengan wajah kesal.

"Resiko menjadi pria tampan, pandai, dan kaya." Karin makin mendelik kesal. Walaupun diucapkan dengan ekspresi malas, namun tetap saja ucapan tunangannya itu mengandung narsisme yang sangat tinggi.

"Kau demam?" ujar Kakashi saat menyentuh dahi Karin.

"Hanya flu dan masuk angin biasa. Istirahat sebentar juga sembuh," jawab Karin.

"Istirahatlah, ini sudah jam delapan malam." Kakashi melirik jam tangannya sebentar. "Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Hanya sakit ringan," sahut Karin.

Berikutnya Karin hanya bisa menahan rona di wajahnya karena sudah digendong ala pengantin oleh sang tunangan. Hanya dalam beberapa langkah, mereka sudah sampai di tepi ranjang. Dengan sigap Kakashi menurunkan Karin di ranjang besar itu dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi bahu Karin.

"Sekarang tidurlah," titah Kakashi.

Pria berambut perak itu kemudian mengambil kopernya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka. Sebelum menutup pintu ia berpamitan sebentar pada Karin. Karin sendiri kembali memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Wanita muda itu masih mendengar deru langkah Kakashi yang semakin menjauh.

Karin memang merasa tidak enak badan sejak siang tadi. Saat memeriksakan diri ke dokter ternyata ia hanya flu biasa disertai dengan masuk angin. Ia ingin menyembunyikan kondisinya dari Kakashi, tapi ternyata ketahuan juga.

Selama ini memang sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan apa pun dari pria Hatake itu. Sudah hampir empat bulan Karin tinggal bersama Kakashi. Dan selama beberapa bulan itu mereka berdua saling berusaha untuk mengenal sifat masing-masing. Jika dilihat sekilas, Kakashi adalah pria yang tidak memiliki niat dalam hal apa pun. Tapi sesungguhnya pria itu adalah orang yang sangat konsisten dan selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dengan cara tak terduga. Tidak heran ia menjadi professor di sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama dalam usia yang cukup muda.

Karin pertama kali mengenalnya saat dikenalkan oleh orang tuanya setahun yang lalu. Ayah Karin, Uzumaki Minato, adalah rektor di tempat Kakashi mengajar. Karin tidak menyangka kalau usia Kakashi baru 31 tahun, hanya berjarak enam tahun darinya. Kesan pertama yang Karin lihat dari Kakashi adalah 'Pria pemalas yang tak punya masa depan'. Tapi ternyata Karin salah. Kakashi adalah salah satu professor termuda seantero Jepang dan disebut sebagai jenius sejati.

Kakashi merupakan salah satu orang yang paling dipercaya Minato. Banyak pekerjaan atau proyek penting yang diserahkan Minato padanya. Saking percayanya, Minato pun mempercayakan putri sulungnya pada Kakashi. Karin ingat betul bagaimana wajah bahagia Minato saat memberitahu Karin bahwa wanita itu dijodohkan dengan Kakashi. Karin tahu Kakashi sangat patuh pada Minato dan tidak pernah membantahnya.

Karin sendiri pun tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya. Dengan tersenyum ia mengangguk saat ditanya kesediaannya untuk menikah dengan Kakashi. Beberapa minggu setelah itu Kakashi mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama agar mereka bisa lebih saling mengenal. Sekali lagi Karin mengiyakan ajakan Kakashi itu. Mungkin dengan tinggal bersama mereka bisa menemukan kecocokan pada masing-masing.

Kakashi adalah pria yang baik. Karin tahu itu. Tapi… Karin tidak yakin apakah ia sudah cukup baik untuk menjadi istri Kakashi…

.

.

000

.

.

Kondisi Karin rupanya belum kunjung membaik. Karin sudah meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk pada kerja hari ini. Seharian ini ia hanya tidur di ranjang, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Mungkin saja kata-kata dokter kemarin benar, ia terlalu lelah dan sedang banyak pikiran sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya menurun.

Banyak pikiran? Tentu saja. Ada begitu banyak hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Pernikahannya nanti, keluarganya, pekerjaannya, dan… _orang itu_. Lelah pada fisik sebenarnya tidak sebanding dengan lelah pada hati Karin. Dibalik senyum manisnya di hadapan semua orang sebenarnya ia menyimpan duka yang sangat mendalam. Demi senyum keluarganya ia mengorbankan orang lain. Orang yang sudah begitu lama terpatri di benaknya. Seseorang yang telah memiliki jiwa dan raganya sejak dulu. Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Lamunan Karin terhenti saat bunyi telepon mengusiknya. Segera ia mengambil telepon yang terletak di atas meja kecil, di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pasti Kakashi yang meneleponnya. Sejak pagi lelaki itu terus memantau kondisinya, memastikan kondisi Karin sudah membaik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanpa basa-basi lelaki itu menanyakan kondisinya.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Karin yang masih sedikit lemas.

"Aku akan pulang besok pagi," ujar Kakashi singkat.

"Bukankah masih lusa, Kakashi-_san_? Aku baik-baik saja," timpal Karin berusaha meyakinkan.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Kau sudah makan?" akhirnya ia bertanya lagi.

"Hm."

"Makan apa?"

"Tadi Sakura datang dan membuatkanku bubur," dustanya. Dalam hati Karin meminta maaf pada Sakura karena sudah membawa nama sahabatnya itu. Kalau ia bilang belum makan pasti Kakashi akan langsung memerintahkannya untuk mengonsumsi sesuatu.

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Ya."

"Karin," ia memberikan jeda sejenak," jangan mengatakan 'Ya' hanya karena kau tidak ingin kebohonganmu diketahui."

"Percayalah padaku," ucap Karin berusaha meyakinkan.

"Hn. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Besok pagi aku akan pulang dengan penerbangan pertama," ujarnya sebelum menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

Demi apa pun. Karin ingin berteriak dan menangis sekarang. Bisa-bisanya ia sempat memikirkan lelaki lain tadi padahal jauh di sana Kakashi juga sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia tidak perlu mendengar professor muda itu berkata sendiri kalau lelaki itu sedang khawatir. Dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu sudah menyiratkan dengan sangat jelas kalau dia khawatir.

Semakin lama Karin semakin merasa bersalah. Selama ini Kakashi selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan menghormatinya. Setiap saat yang ia lewatkan bersama Kakashi membuatnya semakin paham kenapa Minato sangat percaya pada Kakashi. Semua kesan pertama yang buruk mengenai Kakashi sudah sirna. Tapi… tetap saja ia sulit menggatikan _orang itu _di hatinya. Hal ini semakin menyiksa Karin. Kebaikan Kakashi bagaikan jarum yang terus menusuk relung hatinya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku…" Karin yang kini menangis menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Ting tong… Ting tong…_

Karin menghapus jejak air mata dari wajahnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Sepertinya ada yang datang, mungkin saja kolega dari tunangannya yang berkunjung. Karin baru sadar kalau ia belum menyalakan lampu-lampu yang ada di rumah mereka, sehingga sebelum membuka pintu ruang tamu ia menyalakan beberapa lampu terlebih dahulu. Siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini?

"Kau?!" napasnya tercekat, detak jantungnya seolah ingin berhenti, dan aliran darahnya seperti terhambat.

"Karin…" ucap lelaki itu parau.

Sekali lagi Karin ingin menangis karena lelaki di hadapannya ini. Lelaki ini tampak kacau dan sangat berantakan. Demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi dengan laki-laki ini?

"Ne-Neji…" ucap Karin terbata sebelum memeluk erat pria itu.

Di depan pintu itu mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Semua pemikiran logis di kepala Karin menguap tanpa sisa. Neji terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Karin menarik pria itu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu ruang tamunya rapat-rapat. Ia kembali memeluk Neji dengan kerinduan yang sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" sambil berurai air mata ia bertanya pada pria yang masih mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Kau pikir aku sanggup mendengar kabar kau… akan menikah dengan pria lain?" suara Neji yang sedikit tertahan itu membuatnya kembali yakin kalau lelaki itu juga sedang menangis. "Aku tersiksa selama ini Karin…"

Suara tangisan Karin semakin kencang. Neji memang menghilang sejak ia bertunangan dengan Kakashi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang pria berambut coklat panjang itu muncul dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Pria itu sangat kacau. Sorot matanya tidak lagi bercahaya seperti dulu. Sangat jelas terlihat kalau Neji tidak mengurus dirinya sendiri. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilan Neji yang biasanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Neji… maafkan aku…" ujar Karin sambil terus terisak. Ia tahu permintaan maafnya ini tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Neji rasakan. Tanpa memberi kabar apa-apa ia memutuskan hubungan mereka. Alasannya pun pasti sangat menyakiti hati Neji.

_Ayah menjodohkanku dengan pria baik yang sudah memiliki masa depan jelas_.

Karin mengutuk dirinya sendiri sejak mengirimkan pesan itu pada Neji dulu. Ia selalu menangis diam-diam sejak saat itu. Neji yang telah ia lukai dengan begitu dalam. Padahal Neji tak memiliki salah apa pun. Mereka sudah saling mencintai sejak di bangku SMA dulu. Tapi Karin pun serba salah. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa.

"Kau menyakitiku, Karin."

Pria itu semakin menenggelamkan diri di perpotongan bahu Karin. Pundak Karin kini terasa basah sekarang. Neji menangis dalam diam. Pria itu tidak bersuara lagi. Punggungnya yang disentuh Karin kini bergetar perlahan. Neji pasti sangat terluka. Neji seperti ini pasti karena dirinya.

"Neji… ma… maaf… Neji…" ujar Karin yang semakin sesenggukan.

Wanita muda berambut merah itu seperti ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat Neji mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Karin. Kedua bola mata keperakan itu kini ditutupi linangan air mata. Rasa bersalah di hati Karin semakin membuncah. Demi ibunya, ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti Neji. Memberikan penderitaan tak terkira pada lelaki itu.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan mata yang sangat dalam.

"Kau tahu…"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Neji," kata Karin dengan linangan air mata yang sangat deras.

Pria itu kemudian menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibir Karin. Menyalurkan semua rasa putus asanya selama ini. Ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri sejak mendengar Karin bersedia menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahnya. Neji seperti kehilangan seluruh jiwanya saat tahu Karin akan dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam memperlakukan mereka? Memangnya apa salah Neji? Ia hanya ingin bahagia dan kebahagiaannya adalah Karin.

Karin membalas ciuman itu dengan tidak kalah putus asanya. Keduanya bergerak perlahan sampai tubuh mereka terhempas di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Air mata Karin semakin tidak terbendung. Ia sungguh merindukan Neji. Selama ini ia sudah menahan perasaan rindunya yang teramat sangat.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Karin," kata Neji sambil mencium dahinya, pelan-pelan pria itu mencium jejak air mata Karin. Keduanya bertatapan sebentar. Mata keduanya menyiratkan satu hal, cinta mendalam.

…

Pada saat yang sama Kakashi baru saja pulang dari pertemuan para professor. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Karin. Sebenarnya ia enggan meninggalkan Karin kemarin malam. Kalau saja ini bukan pertemuan penting sudah pasti ia lebih memilih tinggal dan menjaga Karin. Wajah tunangannya itu cukup pucat, tapi Karin berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa pun.

Pada saat pertemuan pun ia seperti tak fokus karena masih memikirkan tunangannya. Karena itu setiap ada kesempatan ia pasti akan menghubungi Karin dan menanyakan keadaannya. Kakashi sudah memutuskan untuk pulang besok pagi. Jadwal besok tidak begitu penting dan bisa diwakilkan.

Saat tenggelam dengan pemikirannya, mata Kakashi menangkap sebuah kalung cantik yang dipasang di etalase sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Sebentar, Pak," kata Kakashi pada sopir taksi yang sedang ditumpanginya itu

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata seorang _waitress_ saat Kakashi memasuki toko perhiasan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Kalung yang ada di depan, saya ingin melihatnya," jawab Kakashi.

Wanita itu kemudian mengambil kalung yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi. "Kalung ini edisi terbatas karena jumlahnya cuma ada satu."

Kakashi memandang kalung yang dihiasi dengan batu mulia berwarna putih itu dengan seksama. Dalam bayangannya Karin pasti sangat cantik jika mengenakan kalung itu. Warna kalung itu akan sangat cocok dengan rambut dan mata Karin.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Kakashi segera membeli kalung itu. Di dalam taksi yang kini membawanya menuju hotel kembali Kakashi membayangkan Karin saat menerima hadiah darinya ini. Karin pasti sangat senang. Kakashi tak peduli dengan harga kalung itu. Sosok sang tunangan yang mengenakan kalung itu dengan wajah bahagia sudah cukup meyakinkannya untuk membuka dompet dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada sang _waitress_.

Sebisa mungkin Kakashi ingin membuat Karin bahagia. Pria yang telah menginjak kepala tiga ini tahu kalau Karin menerimanya karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Uzumaki Minato, ayahnya. Karena itulah Kakashi akan berusaha untuk membuat Karin selalu nyaman dengannya.

Kakashi pertama kali melihat Karin pada saat bimbingan skripsi di rumah Minato dulu. Sejak itu dia sudah menyimpan rasa sukanya hanya di dalam hati. Beberapa tahun ia meninggalkan Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Saat pulang, tanpa berpikir lagi ia menerima tawaran Minato untuk menjadi dosen di universitas yang dikelola mantan pembimbingnya itu. Sejak saat itu ia kembali beberapa kali berkunjung ke kediaman Uzumaki. Kakashi kembali bertemu dengan Karin, gadis yang sudah berada di hatinya sejak dulu. Diam-diam ia selalu tersenyum setiap kali memandang Karin.

Rupanya Minato tahu akan perasaan tersembunyi Kakashi pada putri sulungnya itu. Profesor jangkung ini merasa sangat bahagia karena Minato mempercayakan Karin padanya. Kakashi telah berjanji pada Minato akan selalu membahagiakan Karin dan membuat kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto itu merasa nyaman serta selalu terlindungi.

…

"Karin…" kata Neji yang terus menyuarakan nama kekasihnya itu. Ia mengecup leher Karin. Oh, ia sangat mencintai wanita ini. Ia bahkan rela mati jika itu untuk Karin.

"Aahhhnnn…" tak kuat dengan godaan Neji, Karin menggeliat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat Neji sedang menjajah lehernya.

Saat itulah mata Karin terbuka. Pandangan matanya menangkap fotonya bersama Kakashi saat mereka bertunangan dulu. Foto itu menempel di dinding dengan kokoh. Senyuman Kakashi di foto itu seolah menamparnya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ini salah, Neji!" dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Neji. Pemuda itu tersentak karena kaget akibat penolakan Karin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji tak percaya.

Karin hanya menunduk. Ia kemudian duduk dan membenarkan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kar―"

"AKU AKAN MENIKAH, NEJI!" pekiknya kencang. Kali ini matanya kembali berurai dengan air mata. Neji sendiri seperti tertohok dengan pekikan Karin sehingga pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku jahat, Neji! Aku jahat…" isak Karin.

"Sakit Karin. Di sini," ucap Neji sambil memegang dadanya.

"Aku tahu… Aku tahu… Tapi bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti. Kakashi-_san_… Kakashi-_san_ juga pasti akan sakit hati jika mengetahui hal ini."

"Jadi kau lebih memikirkan laki-laki itu daripada aku?" tanya Neji sambil mencengkeram bahu kedua lengan Karin dengan erat.

"Ne-Neji…"

"Kau lebih memikirkan dia?" kilatan amarah tampak jelas pada mata lelaki itu.

"Dia pria baik, Neji. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus membuatnya terluka," jawab Karin sendu.

"Lalu aku?"

Karin hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Neji tersakiti. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi Kakashi juga pasti akan lebih sakit lagi. Pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungan Karin dan Neji. Seketika Karin merasa menjadi wanita paling jahat di dunia. Secara tidak langsung ia sudah menyakiti banyak pihak sekaligus.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku, Neji," jawab Karin semakin sendu.

"Kau hanya memikirkan mereka. Orang tuamu, Kakashi… kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Jadi tidak masalah aku terluka asal kau dan mereka bahagia?" mata Neji kembali berkaca-kaca. Luka di dalam hatinya kembali menganga. "Aku tahu, apa karena aku tidak semapan Hatake Kakashi? Oh tentu saja," Neji tertawa miris sebentar, "dia adalah professor, orang kepercayaan ayahmu, dia kaya dan sanggup menghidupimu. Sedangkan aku? Apa aku ini juka dibandingkan dengannya? Aku tidak punya apa-apa, tidak sekaya dan semapan Kakashi, tidak punya pekerjaan tetap, aku―"

"Hentikan! Bukan itu, Neji! Kalau aku hanya memikirkan materi, dari dulu aku sudah meninggalkanmu!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Bukan itu… dengar… sebelum menjadi kekasihmu aku adalah anak dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang anak untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya."

Neji hanya diam. Dilihatnya bibir Karin bergetar, seolah masih ada yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Kakashi-_san_ itu orang baik. Tahukah kau seharian ini dia selalu menelepon hanya untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaanku? Dia terdengar sangat khawatir, padahal aku hanya sakit ringan. Jahat sekali aku ini, saat tunanganku berusaha untuk membuatku bahagia, khawatir akan kondisiku, di sini aku bermesraan dengan mantan kekasihku? Aku merasa lebih rendah dari wanita jalang!" ujar Karin sambil terus berurai air mata.

"Tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu. Katakan, Neji! katakan aku harus bagaimana?" teriaknya histeris.

"Kita pergi! Kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh," ucap Neji sambil memeluk Karin. Sesekali ia mengusap punggung wanita yang berada di dalam dekapannya itu.

"Mengertilah, Neji, aku tidak bisa," isak Karin.

"Karin…"

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku tahu ini berat tapi berusahalah tanpa aku," ujar Karin sambil melepaskan pelukan Neji.

Lelaki itu terbelalak sambil memandang Karin tak percaya. Apa maksud Karin?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," tanpa diduga Karin berlutut di hadapan Neji, aliran air mata dari kedua matanya sudah semakin deras. "Ini memang tidak mudah. Akulah pihak yang salah di sini. Akulah yang sudah membuatmu menderita. Kumohon… lepaskan hubungan kita," kata Karin yang terus diselingi dengan isakan pilunya. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan di depan dadanya, memohon dengan sangat pada Neji.

"Karin…" air mata Neji juga kini mengalir tanpa dapat dicegah lagi.

"Lepaskan aku. Lepaskan semua kenangan tentang kita. Kau tidak perlu memaafkan aku yang sudah terlalu menyakitimu ini…" lanjut Karin dalam tangisannya. Kepalanya terus menunduk tanpa berani memandang Neji.

"Karin…"

"Kumohon… jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Lanjutkan hidupmu tanpa aku, Neji…"

"Karin…" Neji kini ikut berlutut berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Ia memandang lekat-lekat bahu mungil yang tampak semakin bergetar itu.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku," ucap Neji sambil menggenggam tautan tangan Karin. "Kau harus bahagia. Hatake Kakashi harus membahagia―"

Neji tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Ia menggenggam tautan tangan Karin dengan semakin erat. Semua emosi berkecamuk di dalam dadanya, namun tak sanggup untuk ia keluarkan.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih… kau juga harus bahagia, Neji…" kata Karin terbata. Ada sedikit kelegaan yang kini muncul di dalam benaknya.

"Aku akan bahagia asalkan kau bahagia, Karin."

Sambil terisak kencang keduanya kembali berpelukan erat. Ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah ini maka kisah keduanya akan berakhir. Dalam tangisan itu keduanya menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Karena besok masa depan lain sudah menanti mereka. Karin sudah memutuskan untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya dan dia tahu Hatake Kakashi adalah pria yang baik.

Di lain pihak Neji juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan cintanya. Tadinya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Karin dan menyakinkan wanita itu untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia sudah sangat yakin cinta mereka yang begitu kuat sanggup melewati hadangan apa pun. Akan tetapi air mata Karin menghancurkan segalanya. Meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya. Demi Karin, apa pun akan ia lakukan. Baiklah, asalkan keputusan ini bisa membuat Karin bahagia. Pelukan ini adalah yang terakhir setelah ini maka kisah mereka akan ditutup.

.

.

000

.

.

"Karin… Karin…"

"Ennghh…" mata Karin terbuka dan samar-samar ia melihat bayangan seorang pria berambut perak yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa tidur di ruang tamu? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pria itu menumpangkan tangan di dahi Karin untuk mengecek kondisi tunangannya. "Masih demam. Sebaikn―"

Perkataannya terhenti karena kini Karin memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih."

Sesungguhnya Kakashi tak mengerti apa arti dari 'Terima kasih' yang diucapkan Karin. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Karin memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini. Pria ini sebenarnya sudah cukup terkejut saat menemukan Karin terlelap di sofa ruang tamu saat ia tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Hn."

"Aku masih sakit, temani aku seharian ini," ucap Karin manja.

Kakashi yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk saja. Anggap saja ini langkah baru dalam hubungan mereka. Semoga ke depannya ikatan dalam hubungan mereka bisa semakin kuat.

Karin semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan Kakashi. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa mulai saat ini ia ingin semakin bisa menerima Kakashi. Pria inilah yang akan menjadi tempat bersandarnya nanti. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan Neji dan menerima Kakashi di dalam hidupnya. Ia percaya di luar sana akan ada orang yang dapat mencintai Neji melebihi dirinya. Mungkin… sekarang adalah saatnya ia membuka hati untuk Kakashi. Ia juga akan berusaha membahagiakan Kakashi seperti selama ini Kakashi berusaha membahagiakannya.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Membuat fict ini dalam keadaan galau karena ngingat kematian Portgas D. Ace. Semoga feelnya sampai ya. Dan buat seseorang semoga cepat sembuh.

Betewe, di Jepang orang yang udah tunangan biasanya udah tinggal bareng serumah :3

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. Mind to review? Thanks...


End file.
